


A Good Idea

by Huletty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, Yaoi, just kidding this is probably never going to update, rated m for second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huletty/pseuds/Huletty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji has an idea and Levi thinks it's a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration for this hit me the same way a train hits a blind person.

 

 

levi was sitting in his office thing sipping his coffee, his elegant titan killing hands holding the cup in a winkwonky way in otherwords by the top of the cup but he didnt care because he is heichou and he does what he wants

 

before the heichou levi could blink hanji burst into the room her titan crazy eyes sparkling in a way that annoyed levi and secretly frightened him but he like he would ever admit it pssh

 

"levi i have got the best idea omg" hanji bounced over to stand in front of him and like bent down relaly far so they could be face to face 

 

levi glared at hte hanji "what is it hanji" he demanded in his sexyish heichou voice

 

hanji grinned like that chester-cat "u and eren should do the frickfrack nickleknack" she paused and waite for levi to say something but he didnt so she added "for science"

 

levis glareing intensified and he put his tea down "no hanji dats gay"

 

"no no ravioli no its for science" hanji insisteed

 

"hanji ur science is stupid" levi looked away with an even more grumpier frown than usual on his face

 

 hanji patted him on the head and then walked to the door "im leaving now but u think about it kay?" she didnt wait for riavvliioli (what thefcu khow do you even spell rivaille?) to respond before she left

 

levi tried to go back to doing whatever he was doing but sudden pictures of eren kept poppinh up in his mind 

 

he thought about eren cleaning in nothing but the maneuver gear straps and adnd shook the image out of his head when he started getting a raging boner

 

*********8****88******8****8

 

it was after dinnur and eren was walking from the mess hallish place to the dungeon where he slept when a sudden leviosa appeared 

 

he stopped and saluted but put his arms back by his sides when levi gestured for him to not

 

eren stood there as the heichou regarded him or whatever for a bit and was starled when he spoke

 

"eren we should do the dikledakle"

 

eren blinked "what are you saying hichou?"

 

the levi hesitated before speaking

 

"eren i have feels towards u that nobody should have for a person 2 times younger than them"

 

"wow heichou what the fuck"

 

"eren plz" levi suddenly become ooc by saying plz but eren didnt seem notice instead he sighed

 

"fine heichoo we can do the frick frack paddywhack"

 

 before eren knew it he was shoved against the wall with levis lips on his. the kiss was fierce and stuff.

 

it lasted idk a while before theybroke apart and eren spoke 

 

"rivaoli u should do kinky shit with me" 

 

levi glared at eren "eren ur a brat of curse ill do kinky shit with u"

 

eren grinned and hugged hte levi and levi hugged back

 

to be continued eventually i guess


End file.
